The Lead and The Loser
by GoTheDistance
Summary: This is the first story of this pairing. :D Jesse/Kurt This also has some slight Puckelberry Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Jesse**

I knew, I knew it was bad to feel how I was feeling. I was supposed to be playing Rachel for information, and it was working perfectly. All the kisses between us were lifeless, and had no true passion, but in her mind they meant something.

I wasn't in love with Rachel Berry. Not the slightest bit. In fact, I was verging on hating her. The love that I was feeling, that shouldn't be felt was for one Kurt Hummel.

So, I guess this serves as my coming out. Only, the slight problem with this is Kurt doesn't know my feelings. He never can.

He works for the competition, Rachel is his leader. It simply won't work. Besides, I want my four victories in a row. I can't let Shelby down. Not now. Maybe after we win Regionals? Who knows.

I lie down on my bed; pulse still rushing, and my head was still reeling.

_Maybe if I can sleep..._ I thought to myself. Slowly I drifted off into a dream.

The dream that I had was a recap of the first time that I met Kurt...

The naive coach of New Directions, Will Shuester, invited us to McKinley High to perform for them, and vice versa.

Before we got up to perform Rachel met me in the hallway, and wished me good luck, but she also said that she knew her Glee club would do better. Typical her. She kissed me, her eyes were closed, but mine were open. I had no feelings for this girl, but I lead her to believe I did.

That's when I saw him. He was at the end of the hallway getting a drink of water, and he gave me a look of horror. When Rachel left Kurt confronted me.

"Why are you playing with her?" Kurt asked me squarely He had a fierce look of rage in his eyes. It made them look so sexy.

"It's none of your business.." I paused, I didn't know his name. Until now he was a minor minuscule detail in this whole thing. The only names I really knew were Finn Hudson,Sue Sylvester Shuester, and of course Rachel.

"It's Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Jesse, you may think you are cool, and that your team may be pretty _hot. _But, that says nothing for you as a person. I know from experience that when you twist things, people, around like you are doing it never turns out right." He folded his arms, and looked at me squarely in the eyes. Daring me almost to defend my actions.

"Rachel may be naive, annoying, and a total diva- even more so than I am, but she deserves better than this. Rachel was always one to believe in the fairy tale prince and princess romance."

"So, why do _you _think I am doing this to her?" I raised my voice, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"The same reason Sue Sylvester leaked our set list. To win. To make us look dumb. To make _us _look bad." The last time he said us I had the feeling he didn't mean New Directions. "I am telling Rachel, and if she doesn't believe, well, watch out." He walked away, not giving me the satisfaction of the last words.

I woke up shaking. Sleeping did nothing to help this problem, it only made it worse.

**Kurt**

It was Wednesday morning, the day after Vocal Adrenaline came to our school. I swore that I had to tell Rachel about Jesse. It wasn't about the satisfaction I would get for being right the first time (even though I was). It was for the team, and it was for Rachel's own good.

I saw her at her locker, and she was smiling stupidly at something. What? I had not a clue. Most likely a picture of Jesse.

"Rach' we need to talk." I said as serious as I could.

"Oh, more wardrobe advice? Huh?" She had a harsh tone in her voice. I don't think she'll ever forgive me for that bad makeover I gave her.

As much as I wanted to tell her that the bright blue pantsuit she was wearing did not fit her body type, and that the butterfly covered headband was way too childish for her, I decided not to.

"No, it's more serious than fashion. It's about Jesse." I said his name quietly.

"I am not seeing him! I told you before!"

"I know you are. Yesterday, in the hallway, I saw you kissing him Only he wasn't into the kiss at all. Rachel, his eyes were opened the whole time. He doesn't love you. He is playing you. He not only works for Shelby and Vocal Adrenaline, but he's gay." I was trying to be as kind about this as I could.

The look on her face was a mix of emotions. Hate, anger, sadness, wondering.

She just nodded, and let out a few tears. "How could I..." She muttered. I gave her a quick pat on the shoulder.

For the first time I saw her as a real person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt**

Why am I always attracted to guys I can't have?

First it was Finn, and the whole school, even I know – known it from the start, that he was totally straight.

Now, it was stupid Jesse St. James. The lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, and a big lying cheater.

Then an odd thought occurred to me. I was attracted to men Rachel also was... Maybe we were more alike than I wanted to admit before. Now that I think about it, there were only minor differences in our personalities and major differences in our fashion sense.

That day at lunch I was eating at the normal place with Mercedes, Artie, and Tina.

"Wow, I knew he was no good..." Mercedes scoffed after I told her about what happened with Jesse and Rachel yesterday.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it's taking her that long to recover..." Artie commented, as he pointed over across the room. It was Rachel and Puck looking pretty cozy at a table together.

I tried to hide the happiness that both Finn and Jesse were free, but knew inside I could never be with either.

I hate Lima. I wish I was in some more accepting place, without 'Finn Hudson's or 'Jesse St. James's.

After lunch Mercedes took me aside, I knew she suspected something was wrong. I guess she had a way of getting inside my mind almost. "Listen, I know something is up, I don't know what, and I ain't gonna ask any questions. Just know, you can always talk to me." With that we were off to Spanish class.

Spanish class had most of the kids from Glee in it, except for Puck, Artie, Matt, and Santana. But, all four of them were just in another period of Spanish.

"Okay, class," Mr. Shuester said, walking up to the board and writing today's lesson. I pretended to listen.

**Jesse**

It was a normal day for me hear at Carmel High. I had not one thought of him the whole day. That is, until rehearsal

"Alright, everyone!" Shelby yelled, that was normal from her. We were never good enough for her likings, even when we were perfect and won Nationals. There was always something wrong.

"Now, your rendition of _Highway To Hell _needs a little more gritty rockness, Jesse."

I nodded rapidly, and then put on my game face. That caused Shelby to have a slight smile.

"After we run _'Hell'_ I want you guys to read through some new pieces; remember, the set list isn't final until 2 weeks before Regionals!"

With that everyone replied in a robotic tone "Yes, ma'am!"

After we ran _Highway To Hell _about 4 times we moved onto learning the new songs, and that's when I first thought of him. In the first new song: _As Long As You're Mine _from Wicked.

As I was singing my solos some of the words made me think of him.... Kurt. Why did I have to feel like this? Why couldn't I feel this for Tim, one of our better looking Juniors, but no, I was feeling an attraction- yearning for Kurt Hummel of New Directions.

"Say there's no future for us as a pair" I sang, with true emotions.

Once the song was done Shelby stood up, and gave a standing ovation. "Wow, Jesse, I'm impressed! You showed real depth. See, follow Jesse's example, Sarah. You need to be really into the song. Feel the song. Be the song!" Shelby lectured. "Run it again! From the top!" We ran it again, actually we ran it 5 more times, until Sarah was at my level of emotions. Every time we ran it my emotions grew stronger, I felt the words I was singing. I was in my zone.

I was glad for our next new song, nothing to remind me of – of – that Kurt Hummel.

The song was _Move Along _by _The All American Rejects_; I was glad for this selection. It was one of my favorite non-show tune songs.

I nailed my solos, and the group did fairly well. We needed to work on the pitch in a few spots, but it was fairly good for a first run. I digress.

**Rachel**

Let's just say this: I was beyond hurt. Hurt totally by Jesse St. James! That little lying fag (sorry dads!)!

I fell for a gay guy, number one; He was using me for Vocal adrenaline, and finally, I – I almost gave myself to him. I felt my stupidest that morning next to my locker when Kurt told me, I wasn't sure how he knew the gay part, but if anyone would know that it would be him.

Puck, thank God, was there for me when I found out. Sometimes I feel more attracted to him than Finn. Finn can be a bit slow to pick up obvious things sometimes, and with Puck I don't feel like I am fighting against 2 other people for him.

So, in a way, I am glad that Jesse St. James is a gay lying cheat. He freed me from the stupid lie that I was in, and freed me to be with Puck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurt**

After Glee practice that afternoon Rachel demanded that I drive her to Carmel high school.

"Why me?" I wondered after practice.

"I don't have a car, and Puck has basketball. So does Finn." Rachel said, sort of creating an air of mystery. "Please, I _need _to confront him in person!"

I rolled my eyes, but let out a small "Yes".

Rachel squeaked a bit, and smiled. "Okay, I'll meet you at the car!"

I walked off to my car rolling my eyes again.

The ride to Carmel was silent and pretty awkward. I think that Rachel was still kind of mad at me for breaking her fairy tale to bits and pieces. When we arrived I spotted Jesse immediately; he was standing outside of the school talking to some other Vocal Adrenaline people.

We waited in the car until the others left Jesse. When they finally did, about 7 minutes later. Rachel jumped out of the car.

"Oh, no! You are going too! Get up!" She commanded, folding her arms on her chest.

I got up out of the drivers seat, and walked behind Rachel to confront Jesse.

You could tell he had just gotten out of rehearsal, his chocolate brown curls were laced with sweat, and his attire was made of a light weight black shirt, and loose black pants. Perfect clothes for though choreography.

"How could you?!" Were the first words to come out of Rachel's mouth. She had a very stern look on her face.

"W-what?" Jesse stammered, he was somewhat surprised.

Rachel wouldn't take that as an answer, and slapped Jesse's right cheek fairly hard.

"You liar! You used me!" Rachel slapped him again.

"Whoa, calm down, you n-" Again, with a slap. Rachel was feeling very slap happy today.

"Kurt told me everything! You don't deserve defending yourself! You gay, lying, cheating, faker!" This time, Rachel didn't slap him, she just stormed off inside.

"I told you I would tell her." I said moving closer to Jesse. "I just didn't know _that _was how she was going to react. Always the drama queen."

"Shelby is going to be mad..." Jesse said silently, I don't really think he registered what I said.

"Just answer me this," I asked in a curious tone "if you guys are the best. Why did you need Rachel to get the advantage?"

"I don't know... I- I think you are our first real competition and Shelby freaked or something. I'm sorry." There was something genuine in his voice.

Then, something totally unexpected, and amazing happened. Jesse walked closer to me, my heart raced in these few seconds like crazy. He leaned his head down, and kissed me.

I was in total shock. Total bliss. I closed my eyes once I registered what happened, and wrapped my arms around his waist. About a minute later Jesse pulled away from me.

I think we both needed a moment to calm down and figure this whole thing out.

I smiled stupidly up at him with a warm glow in my eyes. He returned the look. We both could tell that the other was thinking the same thing: That we both had a crazy attraction to each other, and that we both knew that we couldn't have what we truly wanted.

All of that from a kiss and a glance.

I was at a total loss for words at that moment, the only words that would come out were "Wow... I – I wish that – that we could be together." I guess I was just pointing out the obvious, but Jesse's kiss turned my mind into blah.

"But... We can't." I think that Jesse was just as thoughtless as I was.

"I know," I said with a nod, and moved closer to him, yet.

"Kurt, I – I think that this could mean more than my 4 victories in a row," Jesse admitted

His admission made me smile like never before, and I couldn't help, but throw my arms around Jesse.

"Let the best team win," I said weakly, knowing that no matter how strong our feelings were; we were still in a competition "and no matter the outcome... Our feelings won't change." Or at least, I knew mine wouldn't. Jesse were my first kiss, and I knew that moment would always stay with me.

"Agreed." He said softly in my ear.

Then, I realized one small, detail that was wrecking this all.

I drove Rachel here...

**Rachel**

I'm not going to play dumb on this whole thing. After I finished using the facilities, and crying to myself in the mirror I walked outside. And what did I see? Hmm?

I saw Kurt Hummel pressed closed to Jesse St. James, kissing!

Say what you will, but I am liberal (to a sense of the word) and very accepting of gay people. I have two gay dads, remember?

However, Kurt is worse than I was! He is doing the exact same thing I was! Kissing the enemy!

Was Kurt actually a spy for them? Or was he just that selfish?!

Well, I wasn't going to confront him about it. No, I was just going to let him ruin our life and chances of winning,and let him see what it feels like to have Jesse St. James step on his heart!

This may seem very out of character for me, but I will stop at _nothing_ (short of total nudity and animal cruelty) for my chance at fame! Rachel Berry's name will be in lights!

So, I did the only sensible thing I could think of. I drove Kurt's car home to my house. He could get it latter, and I could practice my acting skills a bit when he came to claim it.

**Jesse**

Oh, wow. Those two simple words sum it up best. Oh, wow, wow, wow, wow. Oh. Wow.

That Kurt, he was something else. He was not like the guys here. Kurt was genuine and honest, and wanted to know me for myself. Not for my talent or power. He wanted me.

"What's wrong?" I asked tenderly. He looked frightened for a moment.

"Rachel... I drove her here." Kurt said, with a bit of a laugh.

"Let me guess, you gave her the keys?" I said with a bit of a half smile.

"Yup. Now, look! My car is gone!" Kurt said, looking frantically at the parking lot.

"Chill," I stroked my arm along his shoulder. That caused him to smile, and loosen up a bit. "How about I drive you home? You can get your car tomorrow."

"Thank you!" He burst out, giving me a hug, and then a kiss on the cheek that morphed to one on the lips.

We walked slowly to my car, and I must be honest I never felt happier. Not even on stage. There was something about him,I said it before.

We talked and laughed the whole way to his house, and every joke I told he laughed at. It even turns out that we have almost identical iPods.

We were at his driveway, and Kurt smiled at me. "Thank you for taking me home, I really am grateful"

"Hey," I said just as you were about to leave "How about going with me to the movies, and then maybe dinner tomorrow night?" I asked Kurt while handing him a piece of paper with my number.

"Yes! I would love y- to!" It seemed like we was stumbling over words, but in his position I would be too.

"So it's a date?" I asked, having a soft grasp of his hand.

"Yes!" Kurt beamed. "I'll text you!"

With that, he went running into his house, almost screaming with joy. I was feeling the same way.

* * *

**OOS:**

**Woot! New episode of Glee tonight! Kurt sounds amazing on 4 Minutes and on his solo in Like a Prayer! And go Artina! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 3 and half

**Kurt**

I almost was skipping into the house, I am sure my dad was wondering what was up. I was excited and dreading telling him of the events of my day. Sure enough, he was curious about how extremely up beat I was; more so than normal.

"Hey, son," My father said in a warm tone. "Is something up? What's going on?"

My dad genuinely cared for me, and although it was awkward, I felt the need to tell him. Nothing in my life meant more to me than my dad.

"Well," I began shyly, taking a deep breath. "I – I met a boy.. Uh, he is a senior at Carmel, and we are going out tomorrow." I pursed my lips as I was talking. I never really talked about my 'love life' with my dad, but until today I had none.

"I'm happy for you, son." My dad said giving me a quick hug. "So... What is his name?"

"Jesse," I said with a smile when I said his name, "he really is great. You'll like him."

"I like anyone you do," Dad said looking at me sincerely. "If you say he's good, and you like him thats all I care. Your happiness, Kurt."

I am sure dad would of rather had this talk if I was going out with a girl, but to him it was all the same. He honestly didn't care. And he seemed genuinely happy, so I am happy that he his.

I smiled, and gave my dad a big hug "Thank you... I am glad to be your son."

My dad smiled back, and told me softly, "I am glad to be your dad. Whatever you do, whoever you go out with, and whatever you wear know I will always support you."

"Dad," I said in a bit less serious tone."Rachel Berry, well, she kind of stole my car. Don't worry! I'll get it back tomorrow!"

He just laughed, and nodded. "If you don't get it back, you will have to drive the pickup."

He knew how I hated pickup trucks, needless to say they don't fit my style.

"Remember, if you have any questions, ask me. I may not know the answers to some of them, Heaven knows I am one of the straightest men around, and I prefer football over singing and fashion any day.. But, I am always here for you."Dad said as I was walking to my room.

"You know I will." I said, my eyes shining.

When I laid on my bed I pulled out my iPod an my journal

_Today was the day I have been waiting for since puberty,_

_I was kissed! And asked out! I know I have found something that some can only dream of, and truth be told still feels like a dream. _

_The little things like getting your car practically stolen don't matter when you have met someone like I have._

_Even if though I hated him at first, I will be the first to admit there wasn't just hate, but sexual tension. And today the tension burst in a very sweet and amazing kiss, I never felt so happy. Aside from the minor car thing, today was the best of my life! _

_Oh, Jesse_

_-Love _ Kurt

* * *

**OOS:**

**I wrote this short chappie while waiting for Glee. I wanted to do something with Kurt and his dad, but wanted to tie it into the story.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Jesse**

That next day, well, let's just say Shelby saw the kiss. She wasn't too happy with me – furious actually. I broke up with my source, and I wasn't going to get any information from Kurt. On that I swore.

"What do you mean you're not going to 'play a cheaters game'?" Shelby asked me with a nonsense tone and look.

"If we truly are the best, we don't need silly games." I replied, no shake in my voice. I was confident of this.

"Well, then!" She scoffed. "If you want to go around dating boys from the other team, fine by me. But, on conditions... A contract." She grabbed a piece of official stationary, and a black pen. "One, you can't divulge any of our secrets, no matter how much he tells you."

I nodded, slightly in vain

"Two, if you are late to practice or school on a day of, before, or on a date you are out of Vocal Adriane"

That time I meant my nod.

"Three, There is to be no public display of affection between you and Mr. Hubble -"

"Hummel," I corrected "Kurt Hummel."

"Alright, Mr. _Hummel _at any inter-school event, including competitions, you are out of Vocal Adrienne"

I nodded, thinking; _Well, we just won't make it public. There are advantages of us both being male. _That caused a smile to surface, and Shelby glared at me.

"And, finally, if New Directions wins, I will find a way to expel you from school."

I shuddered a bit, but I nodded with closed eyes.

"Sign the paper," She said, pushing the contract to me.

I took the pen from her hand and signed _Jessie St. James _with my signature flourish.

"Well, the heart wants what it wants. Even though I don't approve." Shelby said coldly.

With that the bell rang, and I ran out of her office glad to get away from her and that stupid contract. I will go out with him, no matter what. Fuck Shelby.

**Kurt**

I guess I am one of those people who have a hard time hiding there emotions. Since I think everyone could see something majorly good happened by the way I was humming various up-beat show tunes, and practically skipping in the hall.

"Kurt, are you bipolar or something?" Mercedes raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Can you keep a secret?" I whispered to her. "I mean, a major one."

"Kurt, ya don't have to ask! You know I have your back. No matter what!" Mercedes smiled at me. "So, what's your big secret?" She whispered to me.

"Well, I have a date."I whispered, I couldn't help smiling.

"Oh, Kurt!" Mercedes smiled at me, and then gave me a hug."Who's the lucky guy?"

"Well... He goes to Carmel, and is Vocal Adrenaline.." I paused. "I don't think he's hurting me. I'm a really good judge of people, I knew before anyone that Quinn was prego. I knew by the way Jesse kissed me." I didn't mean for his name to slip, but it did.

"But he played Rachel!" Mercedes insisted. "I just don't want to see you hurt, but if you say it's different. I'mma believe you. But if he as so much pressures you into something, I swear, I'm gonna beat the crap outa him!" I smiled. Mercedes always had my back, if I wasn't gay, or if she was a dude, we'd so be dating.

"You know I'll tell you everything!" I promised. I kept my promise to her. Mercedes and my dad were the only ones beside Jesse and I that would know anything.

"So," Mercedes said casually as we walked to class. "How was the kiss? I know it was your first."

"Amazing." I gushed with big hand gestures. "Pure bliss, I never felt so much like who I truly am."

Mercedes smiled at me, I knew that she also has never been kissed, and I hoped the right guy would come along for her, like one did for me.

"I'm really happy for you, it takes courage for you two to go out, especially in a town like Lima."

"No joke," I scoffed. Thinking of all the slushie facials, dumpster tossing, and names I had been called. It's a wonder I am still, well, who I am.

Mercedes and I talked all the way to math class, that's where we shut up. Mr. Haysting is a very strict teacher in every sense of that word.

**Rachel **

Well, my car ploy didn't turn out like planned. I freaked when Kurt mentioned the cops, and I made up some story about how I couldn't find him, and just left.

I think Kurt bought it, but he still looked pissed at me. I told him where it was, and gave him the keys.

What can I say? I don't do well when the law is threatened. Time in Juvenal hall looks very bad on college enrollments

**Jesse**

I drove up to Kurt's house in my midnight blue 2004 BMW. I was a tad nervous, but he insisted I come in an meet his dad, and the look on his face; well, I couldn't resist.

I walked into the Hummel house, and it looked pretty normal, and Mr. Hummel looked like a regular Blue Collar dad. I was a bit surprised at this.

"Well, it's nice to meet you.." I said shyly to him.

"Jesse, it's nice to meet you, last night Kurt seemed so happy. Please, be good to my boy." Mr. Hummel said looking over to Kurt's face. Kurt just smiled innocently.

"You won't have to worry, Mr. Hummel. I care for your son."

"Please, call me Burt. Well, I don't want to keep you two up." He said with a slightly awkward feeling, and then he moved out of Kurt's way so we could go.

Kurt walked closely with me out to the car, he even reached out his hand for me to hold in front of his dad. And I grabbed it gently as his soft, well kept fingers intertwined with mine. Kurt smiled, and looked at me.

I smiled back, and once we reached the car he let go of my hand and opened the door. I waited for him to get in, shut the door, and then got in on my own side.

"I love your car. Blue is my favorite color." He said, big brown eyes looking sweetly into mine.

"Thanks, your looks nice too." I said honestly, as I put the car into drive.

"Oh, my old thing?" Kurt laughed. "Well, I admit that it's like my baby."

We chatted on our way to the movies. Tonight we were going to go see Phantom Of The Opera at the little independent theater that often had nights where they showed old films and musicals. We both loved them both.

"The movie is great, but nothing can match Andrew Lloyd Webber's original genius" Kurt said as we walked into the theater hand-in-hand, fearing nothing.

"Two for Phantom." Kurt said, giving the man at the counter 8 bucks.

We had agreed earlier, I would pay for dinner, and he would pay for the movies.

Kurt got a medium popcorn for us to share. I smiled as we walked into the theater closely, since his hands were full. We got a seat in the terry back left, close, and private.

We watched the movie most of the time, but occasionally we would whisper, and occasionally we would kiss. But, near the end Kurt looked deeply into my eyes, and I returned the gaze. I leaned to kiss him we stayed together in the sweet kiss that turned to our arms wrapped around the other making out.

**Kurt**

With Jesse so close to me; I felt like all those love songs say. Cheesy I know. I felt like bursting out singing when I was here with him. I fixed my hair a bit after we pulled apart. Yet, I was still looking at him, and he looked totally cool, but at the same time, happy.

We watched the end of the movie, holding hands, and my head on his shoulder.

"Kurt," Jesse said looking me in the eyes. Mine widened as you looked at me. "I just want to tell you that you are like none other I have dated, male or female."

I smiled at that sentiment. "You are the only person I've dated..." I had to admit, I mean it'd have to come out one time or another.

"Well,then, I'm honored to be your first boyfriend."

At the word 'boyfriend' my heart leaped. Did he really see me like that? Well, if we were officially boyfriends, I was the real one honored.


	6. Chapter 5

**Kurt**

Everything was wonderful; cloud-nine. That is, until the restaurant

We were having a great time at Montie's just getting a casual slice of pizza Something about us told the people in the restaurant that we were a couple. And, Lima isn't the best place for that... Sure, there was the occasional dirty look, but we both shrugged it off.

That is until the manager came to our table.

"You know this is a family restaurant.." He said with an angered tone, and a glare.

"Yes, my dad used to take me here all the time as a child." I said looking straight at him, honestly a little scared.

"Yeah, I came with my mom and dad." Jesse added.

"You boys know that your actions aren't very family friendly?" The manager asked. Typical, homophobia, what a big surprise.

"So, Disney movies aren't family friendly?" I sneered "Couples kiss and hold hands! Ohmigod!"

That really pushed him over the edge, just what I wanted to do! "Yes, but between boys and _girls_. Do you understand where I'm coming from?"

Jesse stood up, and looked straight and the manager "Oh, I understand. All too well, actually."

I stood up beside Jesse, and put my arms around him, and looked squarely at the manger. "I'm afraid I understand, too."

"Please, leave the premise, or I will have to forcefully remove you."

"For what?!" I snapped. "For being on a date with someone I like? Someone who happens also to be male?" I was not going to give him the satisfaction of us leaving without a fight

Jesse threw his arms around me, too. He and I shared a kiss that showed as a symbol of our defiance. We stayed pressed together, his soft lips touching mine. That is until the riot began, and the cops actually did show.

My eyes widened as we separated, so much for being low key, and sure enough there was a camera there too. I tapped Jesse's shoulder to alert him to the camera, and his expression was filled with anger. "Let's just go and not be arrested..." I suggested.

Jesse nodded, and we walked out- actually more so ran out of the restaurant, to Jesse's car.

Once we climbed in, I was near tears. I felt like I was totally the cause of the big scene in there. Once again, I Kurt Hummel, lost his chance.

"I'm sorry..." I closed my eyes, as I sighed.

"No, need." Jesse replied. "Would singing about it help?

I laughed a bit, that comment made me feel a bit better. "So much for being discrete.."

"I wonder if this breaks the contract." He wondered out loud.

I raised my eyebrow. "What contract?" I wondered, my stomach churning. Was he just using me after all?

"Oh, it's nothing... Shelby saw us yesterday, and forced me to sign some stupid contract." Jesse explained to me, with a little bit of tension in his voice. "But, honestly it means nothing to me."

I smiled, believing him with all my heart. What can I say? I'm a sap. I would probably believe Jesse if he said the moon was pink.

Jesse drove me home, and we sang along to my iPod all the way there. It calmed me a little, but I still wished that the events in the restaurant never happened.

Jesse walked me to the door- he was a true romantic, and gave me a short kiss good night.

I walked into the house with a smile; still thinking of the restaurant once inside.

**Burt**

The way my son walked in made me smile. He looked so happy, yet there looked like there was something bothering him. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't want to pressure him into telling me.

The miracle is that he actually came to me.

"Dad, if you see me on the news tonight... I'm sorry," He said bashfully, and was about to run off to his room, but I stopped him.

"Why? What did you do?" I said, slightly scolding.

"Well, we went to Montie's for pizza, and they said... Well, they weren't welcoming. The cops were called." My son closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't be sorry. As long as you are safe, not in jail, and _happy. _That's all I care." I felt sometimes that if I could put a bubble around my boy, and protect you from the world's hate, and disasters... Like cancer, and homophones, well, it would all be better. But I knew that it was just no good.

**Jesse**

I fess up, my parents are not supportive, at _all. _They are your typical rich Christian crap (don't drag religion into this... It's just part of their stereotypical life), and needless to say; the evening news made them madder than I've ever seen.

See, my parents didn't know I was gay... Yeah, I have had lots of cover girlfriends who were very aware of their place in everything.

"Jesse!" My mother scolded. "I am taking you to pastor Fields tomorrow! You need to get your head _straight_!"

"Okay, whatever." I said, walking out of the room rolling my eyes, almost busting with laughter.

My dad practically chased me down the hall, though, I made it up the stairs to my room just in time to get away.

My heart was racing as my family pounded on my door. I laid down on my bed after I made sure the door was securely locked, and I pulled out my phone.

I needed to know if Kurt was alright after what happened, he looked so shaken in the car. I had no idea his dad would react, either.

_Kurt, are you alright? I need to know. Things are sucky here w/ my parents. _

_*heart* Jesse _

_xoxo _

I sent the text, and hoped for a reply.

You know what sucks about being popular,and publicly exposed as gay? No one texts you. Were they in shock? Did they watch the news?Or did they just not give a damn?

Anyway it went, I was stuck alone in my room, waiting on my boyfriend to reply to my text.

**Kurt**

My phone vibrated in my pocket twice in a row, the first text came from my best friend, Mercedes.

_You, ok? I saw the news. I knew it was you by the fact it was 2 teen guys, and 1 dressed just like you. Ive seen you in that outfit before. Anyways. Are you ok?_

I smiled at Mercedes' text. She always cheered me up, and always was there for me. And, it only proved our friendship closer because she could identify my signature outfits.

_Yea, I guess.. Oh, it was amazing... before well, the idiots at the pizza place. _

_Talk to you at school tomorrow. _

_(:_

The second text was from Jesse, and I was so glad for his text. He was really what was on my mind, not the restaurant, but him. The image his beautifully shaped face wouldn't get out of my head.

_Jesse!!!! I'm as alright as I can be... Dad was pretty understanding. What went wrong?_

_*heart* Kurt_

_xoxoxox :)_

I was curious and worried about what was going on with Jesse's parents, I knew they were uptight and rich, but I didn't know anything else.

Within moments Jesse replied.

_Let's just say I'm going to the pastor tomorrow and I was almost hit... My family didn't know before that I was gay. I always had cover girlfriends Be glad your dad is like he is._

_*heart*  
_


	7. Chapter 6

**Kurt**

The next day at school was a living hell. I figured by the end of the day I would have had at least 3 slushie facials (That would be fixed with 4 real facials at home), been thrown in the dumpster at least once, and called a 'fag' or something to that equivalent who knows how many times. That was what I expected.

Mercedes walked with me in the hallway like normal; she didn't care that I was now labeled as a scandal. For once, I was dreading Glee that afternoon.

Slushie facial number one came in the hall after math, and on my way into Biology. Some football jock had a grape slushie, and _WHAM! _Splats all over my face, and clothes. Luckily I planned for this, and I was wearing a very fashion sensible black waterproof trenchcoat.

I honestly felt like leaving school. Everything felt like the blame fell on me; even though I knew it didn't. I was just an especially easy target today.  
I ran to my locker, and grabbed my emergency kit, and went to the bathroom to clean up. I used the least populated bathroom, and quickly washed off the cold dripping mess from my face.  
I was 6 minutes left to Bio, but I think the teacher let it slide, Mrs. Greens is one of the more understanding teachers.

Thank God it wasn't group work today, I didn't want to face Rachel or Finn, not until Glee at least. Also, there were a ton of jocks in there, as well as cheerios.

**Jesse**

Well, being the most popular guy in school does have it's advantages. Like no one making a big deal of anything. The only people who did make a big deal were the naive freshmen, and of course Shelby. It didn't break our contract, but she was still pretty mad.

"You couldn't keep it private, could you?" Shelby scolded. "You know, his school will hate him. Therefore he probably will break up with you. Don't say that I didn't tell you so." There was a cold blaze in her eyes as she was speaking.

I rolled my eyes. "We'll see." Those were the only words I said to her before storming out of the room.  
I spent a lot of my day thinking about everything. Was Shelby right? Did I move too fast? Will my family completely disown me?

Maybe. No. Yes. Those are the answers I gave myself to the questions.  
Shelby could be right, she does have a point about Kurt's school. Then again, people are like that here, but I'm just popular.  
I always move fast in a relationship, that's just who I am, a passionate driven guy who lives life to it's fullest.

My family hates me now, I knew that last night. I am just glad that I'm turning 18 in 2 weeks, and that I can finally leave home. I don't know where I am going, but there is a nice little apartment complex near Carmel. Sure, it was a downsize, but I shudder to think what my mom was planning when I had no intention to go to pastor Fields.

**Kurt**

Hell. That's how I would describe the school day. Looking on the upside, I wasn't thrown in the dumpster! Partly because I didn't go outside for lunch; I didn't even eat with Mercedes. I ate in the library alone.  
Was I hiding? Sort of. I think it's not the jocks who I was really hiding from, but rather the Glee club members. This was not my normal behavior; normally I am not afraid of people's judgment, self confident when no one else was confident in me, and not one to hide from a rumor or truth.

Yes, rumor. Since most of the school isn't smart enough to watch the news; the ones who did spread it like wildfire, and the last I heard was I went to jail last night.

It was time for Glee, and Mercedes walked in with me. We were the last to arrived, and in true Rachel Berry fashion, Rachel walked to the piano and made a speech.

"Well, I believe everyone knows now. Yes, I was dating Jesse, but we broke up after I was told he was a liar and gay... Now, I am sure all of you have heard about Kurt, but probably have no idea of the other boy involved," My face was turning red as Rachel spoke. She had no tact sometimes. "I know who he is. That would be Jesse St. James. Yes, the very one he warned me about!" She folded her arms and rolled her eyes. "Now, Kurt, please explain to the club. We all would _love _to know."

My heart was racing, and my face was really red now. I had no idea how or where to start, and how to make this all work in my favor.

"Uh, well.. This is very awkward, I will say that." I began, "I can't really say that I meant this to be public." I shifted awkwardly, and in very little detail began to describe what happened at Montie's. "So, it was a move of resistance... Peaceful protest, I guess?" I finished.

"Well, It is still dishonest!" Rachel insisted. I wasn't sure if she was saying this because she really cared about New Directions, or if it was to get back it me. "You are dating the enemy! You told me yourself that he was no good! How can you defend yourself?"

I knew that Rachel would say something like that, totally Rachel.

"I believe Kurt." Mercedes said standing by my side. "I mean, how many chances will he have at a relationship in this town? Let him be happy."

"Yeah, I'm with Mercedes. Love is a good thing." Tina said quietly moving.

And the next voice in my favor was a huge surprise. Finn. "This guy could wreck our chance of wining, but we don't know yet. So, until we know this is harmless, just another couple... Who both are dudes."  
I think Finn only said that so I wouldn't go pining over him again. But, hey, that's something.

There was an awkward pause, and no one dared speak.

"The Jesse dude is a player on two teams. And I should know playing people..." Puck said, breaking the silence "girls..." He quickly added on the end.

I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the room – my shoulders and head high. Mercedes, Tina, and reluctantly Finn followed. Finn's leaving was met by a cold glare from Quinn.

**Rachel**

Once Kurt left we were free to talk about how we really felt.

"Being a spy, I know one. That guy smells like a dolphin" Brittney said.

"A dolphin?" I wondered, leaving the fact that she just she said she is a spy alone.

"Gay shark. Sharks are mean, and he's gay." She explained.

I just sighed. She really wasn't that much of a help.

"It's just gross." Quinn said with a look of disgust. "I don't want them dating when my baby is born, and my baby will be born around regionals."

Again, not much help.

"I don't think Kurt should trust this guy. He is the Darth Vater of show choir leads." Artie said wheeling himself a bit forward. "I can't believe Tina was so blind!"

**Jesse**

I skipped Vocal Adrenaline, and basically drove around town. I was not going to Pastor Fields, and the first place mom would look for me is at rehearsal Before going anywhere, I decided if it was a place where my mom would look, and the first place I went was the library.  
I often met my real dates at the library when I dropped some girl that I said I was going out with off at the movies. I sighed, knowing I wasn't meeting anyone here, but it was better than being dragged to the church with my mom.  
Was I running away from home? No. I'm not that stupid, I just needed to get away from my family. I planned on climbing up into my bedroom at 11'o'clock  
The library closed at six, so I left, and just drove around Lima, in neighborhoods my family wouldn't look in.

**Mercedes**

The club members who left went separate ways when we went to the parking lot. But Kurt and I stayed together, since our cars were parked next to each other Then, I noticed that Kurt's car was messed up. Someone slashed his tires, and wrote graffiti on it.

"Great.." Kurt sighed sarcastically

"I can give you a ride home." I offered.

"Thanks, I think I'll take you up on that offer." Kurt replied with a grin

Once we were in the car, we talked nonstop. So much so that I forgot I was driving Kurt home, and absentmindedly drove to my house. I was so embarrassed

"Sorry..." I said quieting my voice down.

"Why? I have never seen where you live, anyway." Kurt said with a smile and laugh.

"I was kind of embarrassed by it, I mean look how small it is." I sighed.  
Kurt looked like he was going to say something about my house, but then a blue BMW drove by, and his jaw dropped.

"Honk the horn!" Kurt said with urgency in his voice.

I raised my eyebrow, but didn't dare question him, and I honked the horn. The BMW turned around, and I saw the face in the drivers seat, and I understood why he said that. It was Jesse. And I was wondering what the hell he and his fancy car was doing in my neighborhood.  
---------------------------------------------------------------

**OOS:**

**Blah, I was sick today. This is the best I could come up with, since I wanted to keep up my one chapter per day streak.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Jesse**

It was quite a surprise to see Kurt in this neighborhood, and in a car with an overweight black girl.  
I stepped out of my car, and walked over to the car he was sitting in.

"Mercedes, meet Jesse." Kurt grinned after saying my name. "Jesse, Mercedes is my _best _friend, and Mercedes, well, this is Jesse, my.. - boyfriend."

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you Mercedes, Kurt has talked about you." In actuality Kurt had only mentioned her a twice, but I decided to flatter her.

Mercedes smiled at the comment. "Well, Kurt has talked _all _about you. You seem just like he described you."

Kurt blushed at what Mercedes said. "I am glad you two are meeting now." He said with an awkward smile, and laugh.

"Hey, why are you here anyway?" Mercedes asked me.

"Trying to avoid my family... Kurt knows why, they aren't exactly accepting." I explained with a sigh.

"Hey, you shouldn't just be driving all over town until 11. Come with Mercedes and I somewhere." Kurt suggested with an inviting look, and honestly I couldn't resist.

"That would be great." I said, now looking at Mercedes. "Sound good with you?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, I'll just park my car, and we can take yours."

Mercedes drove her car up to what I assumed was her family's driveway. She and Kurt climbed out of her car, and walked over to me and my BMW. I got in the driver's seat, Kurt sat beside me in the passenger's seat, and Mercedes sat in the back.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked, turning to Kurt.

"Well, I think Montie's is out." He replied with a small laugh, and a gleam in his eyes.

"How about the mall?" Mercedes suggested. "I need to get my shop on."

Kurt smiled and high-fived her. "Yes! Shopping is just what I need. Jesse?"

I smiled, I guess going to the mall would be good, and my wardrobe could use a bit of an update, so I said "That would be great." I said to them, and with that I put my car in reverse, and began to drive.

**Kurt**

I was with my two favorite people,in one of my favorite places, so I couldn't help, but be happy.  
Jesse walked in with my on my right side, so close that our fingertips touched. Mercedes was on my left side. I knew that I would probably have to work hard not to make either of them feel left out, since when I am talking with Mercedes I normally pay no attention to anyone else, and now when I am with Jesse I just want him to myself.  
We decided on taking turns on what stores to go in, and Mercedes had the first pick. Jesse and I followed her into this funky dress shop that had all sizes of clothes. I couldn't help but marvel at some of the intricate designs

"Oh! This one would look great on you!" I said, holding up a bright blue dress with white flowers embroidered on the side.

Mercedes smiled at me, and went to go try it on, and sure enough when she walked out of the dressing room, she looked fabulous

I glanced over, and saw Jesse smiling too. "Amazing," we both said simultaneously

Mercedes smiled at our comment, but she looked doubtful,too. "Yeah, it's amazing, but when will I ever get to wear it?" She sighed.

"Homecoming?" I suggested, "I don't think it would go well if I brought Jesse, and you don't have a date. You can wear that then, and I will accompany you."

Jesse nodded. He knew that our schools were rivals in sports, music, and everything. Also we didn't want another disaster like last night.

"Alright, Kurt." Mercedes said, giving into my offer. "We can go, and be the most awesome people there."

I walked over to her, and we did our secret high five

**Mercedes**

Honestly, there is nothing sweeter than going shopping in the mall with your gay best friend, and his boyfriend. Especially since they both have such great taste in music and clothes.  
We had such a great time, all of us, and I made a new friend in Jesse today.

After Kurt persuaded me to buy the dress, he went into an upper scale store, I figured this is where he got a good amount of his clothes, since they looked just like his style. He got one plaid form fitting sweater, and a matching hat.  
Jesse then decided on going to FYE to check out some music and movies.  
By 8:30 – thirty minutes before the mall closes, we all had been to the stores we wanted to, and were having a great time. But, we all were getting hungry, so we headed for the food court.

**Jesse**

I am not big on mall food, that's for sure, but I was hungry, so I just split the sandwich Kurt ordered from Subway, while Mercedes ate Chinese food.  
I think that this evening was just fate or luck. Either way; I am glad I drove down that street, and Kurt caught site of me. I know I would have been bored and depressed if I hadn't have come tonight.

We sat a table that on one side was a booth, and on the other side chairs. Kurt sat next to me in the booth, and across from Kurt Mercedes sat in a chair.  
Once we finished dinner, we still had 15 minutes before the mall closed, and no one really wanted to leave just yet. Kurt laid his head on my shoulder, and looked up at me with a smile, and that made me smile. I loved how even after last night he wasn't afraid of showing affection to me.  
I pulled my arm up onto Kurt's body, and planted a small kiss on his lips.

**Kurt**

When I planted my head against Jesse, I felt so lucky. I had the most amazing best friend, and I was warming to the idea that I had an amazing boyfriend in Jesse. And, I was lucky that they were getting along so well, but I figured they would.  
Those 15 minutes flew by, and why shouldn't it have? I was talking and laughing with two great people, and admittedly, though I hated to say it I was talking more with Jesse than Mercedes But, I am sure she understood. I have known here for almost a year, and I have only know Jesse for 3 days. So, it was natural  
By the time we left, I really didn't want to go, but we did anyway.  
"What do we do next?" I asked Jesse, knowing if I went home now that Jesse would have to spend 2 hours alone, and probably just driving aimlessly.

"I don't know..." He admitted.

Any of my ideas were either pure fantasy, or excluding Mercedes.

I turned my head to the backseat, and before I opened my mouth Mercedes just shrugged. Great, three totally clueless people with nothing to do, and 2 hours to kill.

**Emily St. James**

"Yes, This is Emily St. James," I said on the phone to Shelby, Jesse's show choir coach. "What do you mean Jesse is off the team?" I asked puzzled.

"We had a contract, if he skipped practice, or was late he is off the team. I suppose you know what I am talking about." Shelby Corcoran said to me in an all business tone.

"No." I replied honestly.

"Your son signed it yesterday. It's conditions for him dating Kurt." She explained.

That was the first time I ever heard his.. boyfriend's name.

"I didn't even know until last night!" I insisted.

"Do you _know_ how much your son is hiding from you?" Shelby asked me in a suspicious tone, or I interpreted it like that.

I swallowed. "No." I said, honestly. Until last night I didn't think Jesse would ever hide anything from me.

"Where do I start?..."

**OOS:**

**Whoooo! Replay of Power Of Madonna! :D **

**Still sick D: **


	9. Chapter 8

**Emily St. James**

I was horrified when I heard about my son's behavior... He had been bisexual, and then a few months ago he turned solely to guys. He even dated someone in college! Not to mention that he had dated a Jewish girl to make her give that team's secrets… My son was headed down the wrong path in life I feared, and here it was; 9:30! And no sign of him, and not one since school dismissed for the day. I was seriously worried at where his life was going.  
With that I told my husband – John about Jesse's behaviors, and needless to say he was as shocked as I was.

**Kurt**

Mercedes insisted that we drop her off at her house, I tried to persuade her otherwise, but she refused. She said that her dad would worry about her anyway. I hoped that she was telling the truth, and wasn't just feeling like a third wheel. I would of hate to have caused her that feeling.  
Once we dropped Mercedes off at her house; I noticed that there were rolls of thunder, and soon a flash of lightning came. And here I was left alone in a car with Jesse.

"I hope the storm isn't bad." I said. I love the rain, but I truly hate being in a car during a storm, even if it is just a small spring thunderstorm.

"It shouldn't be." He said picking up my hand. "Besides, this windshield has been treated to be hail proof." It was like Jesse was reading my mind.

"Anyway, you make the storm better," I smiled as I leaned across, and gave him an unexpected kiss. Or, to him it was unexpected. I pulled away about a little over two minutes later.  
I smiled at Jesse, and ran my fingers through his lush chocolate brown hair.  
"I think we better drive somewhere, since I don't think Mercedes' parents would be happy seeing us making out in her driveway." I laughed a bit after I said that.

Jesse smirked, and agreed with me. "I think you have a good point there."

He put the car in reverse, and began to drive around.

**Jesse**

I had no idea where I was driving, I just wanted to be with him, and away from my family.  
The storm was getting pretty bad, and all the parking lots had no shelter. Even though my windshield was hail-proofed the rest of the car was not, and you could tell that the hail was coming soon. I finally found a place under a tree where I could park the car, and it provided semi-good protection from the storm.

"It's about time." Kurt said with a bit of a laugh.

I laughed too, and cracked a wide smile. I had been in this car alone with easily over twenty people – both male and female, yet being with Kurt was something different. Something special. Then again,it may just be something how I am Kurt's first everything.  
I unfastened my seatbelt, and leaned over to the side slightly to look into Kurt's eyes. His expression was one of total happiness and contentment.  
His blue-green eyes seemed to have a smile to them as well  
He motioned closer to me "You know, the rain is sort of romantic."his voice was silently quiet – almost a whisper.

"It is," I replied with a laugh; getting even closer to him. So close that I could hear his heart racing.  
I pulled my arms around Kurt, as he pulled his head closer to my own, and slowly, yet in what seemed to be an instant we were locked in a kiss.

**Shelby**

It's not that I'm evil, it's just that I do what I can do to win. And telling everything I know about Jesse (that his mother wouldn't find satisfactory) to Emily St. James was the best leverage I had to get my star back on my team. And the ultimate goal is for Jesse and Kurt to break up. If he wasn't going to use Kurt for information, and if he was too preoccupied with him to focus at practices, and I shudder to think of what might happen at Regionals if he is still dating him. But, I am in complete confidence that the couple would have broken up by then. And hopefully Jesse will be dating another boy; that could only make Kurt jealous, and I doubt that could enhance New Directions' performance.  
By Monday I expect Jesse to be single, and heartbroken, and I have just the guy to cure that for him.

**Kurt**

At 10:30, after about 30 minutes of passionate kissing Jesse separated from me. I was slightly disappointed and wanted more, but then I looked at the time, and saw why.  
I told my dad that I would be home before 11, and I had never broken curfew before, and I didn't want to know what he would do if I did.  
"I see what you're getting at." I said with a laugh.

"If it wasn't your curfew we still would be making out." Jesse took my hand, and smirked a bit, but it was more of a smile. At least in my mind.

He me home with one hand on the steering wheel, and one in mine.

It was 10:45 when we arrived at my house; I didn't want to leave Jesse, and even more so knowing what he faced at home. Still I knew that I had to go home, and I would see him again, and soon... I hoped.  
Jesse walked with me in the pouring rain up to my doorstep. I slightly peaked through the window to make sure my dad wasn't in the living room. For some reason the thought of him catching Jesse giving me a kiss goodnight was embarrassing Even though I knew he totally supported our relationship; the thought was just awkward.I gave Jesse a smile and look that somehow let him know it was alright to give me a goodnight kiss. And so he did. Short and sweet.

"Text me?" He asked me, as I had my hand on the doorknob

"Totally. See you..." I trailed off on the end of that so he could say if he had a specific date in mind.

"Whenever my parents let me out." He sighed. "But, you _will _see me again; on a real date. Just us."

I smiled, and gave a small wave, and blew a kiss. Then I walked in the house almost skipping. Again.

* * *

**OOS:**

**I technically got this up before Sunday :P **


	10. Chapter 9

**Burt**

I was mad at what I saw on the news that night.. On the Sue's Corner segment. She decided to take up the entire segment talking about my son, and not in a good light. She knew his name and everything, and spent the whole time bashing him, and his glee club. I was ready to punch her, but I wouldn't. I don't hit women. But still..

Well,Kurt looked happy when he walked in, but from what I saw there was worry in his face too. He didn't stop to talk with me, and I figured he would come to me if he needed to. And I was glad that he missed the news, but I am sure that someone from glee saw it, and would tell him.

**Jesse**

My plan worked too well. I thought it could last, but I was wrong. Around midnight the ramming on my door began. I just faked being asleep, but no one, not even the world's heaviest sleeper could sleep through the pounding and shouting.  
I hated this. 2 weeks more of this,and then I would be free. And I had a feeling it probably would be 2 more weeks before I saw Kurt again. I doubt my mom would ever let me drive my car again.  
_Was all of this worth it? What was the worst that could of happened if I sucked it up and went to the church with my parents? _I wondered to myself. And I gave myself an answer in an instant.  
_I probably would have had to listen shit that wouldn't change me one bit, and only make me feel bad. _ I stubbornly thought. _Besides, tonight was amazing, up until now.. And considering it's now Saturday. So, it was worth it, and this is just a temporary consequence They'll learn to deal._  
I tried to sleep once the noise died down, but it was hard. I had a feeling of guilt – one I don't often have. I didn't feel guilty that I let my family down (screw them); I felt guilty I led Kurt on a bit... Because of my family.

The next morning when I awoke after a restless night of sleep; I found that my door was wide open, and there was a note on my desk.  
_Dear Jesse,_

It read in my father's handwriting. I was touched that he actually wrote it by hand instead of printing it off.  
_This is your punishment: We are spending a wonderful month long trip in the Bahamas without you, and yes we put a parking boot on your car. _

What _wonderful _parents I have!

_And when we come back (for your regionals) we will give you your inheritance and car back if you aren't dating that __**boy**__, and you go onto win Regionals. And it's not one or the other._

_-Love dad and mom_

**Kurt**

I had the hardest time going to bed; I was worried for Jesse. The last text he sent me was awful; his family was basically trying to tear down his door, and insulting him in the process. It just made me sick. It also made me grateful for my dad; he may not understand me completely, but he is supportive of me completely. I felt like I was destroying his life, but he was making mine so much better. Despite what goes on at school; he makes me feel good. In 4 short days I went from lonely, hating Jesse, sexual tension (or it seemed that way to me in our first confrontation), a crush, a kiss, a date, and now well I am falling in love. _Is it too soon? Just a high school fling? _I wondered darkly to myself. I was reeling with thoughts, and it was hard for me to sleep, but ultimately I did,

Normally I'm not a morning person, and that morning it was even worse. As the sun shone in from my windows, still bright even though the shades were meant to block it out. I slowly rose out of my bed, and glanced over at my clock. It was 9:35. About an hour earlier than I get up on Saturdays, but I was glad that I did.  
I quickly pulled out my phone, and saw a text from Jesse sent about an hour ago. At first I just thought it was a good morning text, but then I read it.

_Family kicked me out... Car booted. Only $250._

I put my hand over my mouth, and almost screamed. I had heard of similar things, parents kicking their kids out because they were gay; that was one reason I was originally hesitant to tell my dad. But abandoning them in their own house? That is just _wrong_. Some parents he had. I had to talk to Jesse, and not just in text; a conversation like this should happen over the phone.  
I dialed Jesse's number, and in an instant he answered.

"Jesse?" I said, basically asking if he was okay.

"Kurt. It's so good to hear your voice." Jesse's voice was a bit shaky. "I don't mean to impose.. Is there anyway you can help?"

"Well, my car is being worked on; dad says it's minor, but he is working on paying customers first." I explained, and then the thought hit me. "Can you walk to my dad's shop? He's a mechanic Owns Hummel automotive I am _sure _he could fix your car."  
"Okay... And maybe I can ask him for some more help. He seems like an understanding guy."  
I wasn't sure what those other things were, but I had to agree.  
"Meet me at his store then?"  
"Yes. " Jesse agreed quickly. "I – thank you." It sounded like he wanted to say something else, but I wouldn't argue.  
"I'll see you, babe." I smiled. Even though I knew he couldn't see it, I still had to.

Once we said our goodbyes I rushed to see my dad who was just about to leave for work.  
"You want to what?" He was shocked I wanted to go to the shop with him. It had been forever since I wanted to.  
"You'll see, dad. Besides, you have my car." I said with a mysterious laugh.

"Okay, son. I don't know what you are going for, but I am still flattered."

I smiled, and followed him out to the car after grabbing my mineral water, and an orange. Yes, that was my breakfast. I really wasn't hungry; I don't think I could of eaten more knowing about Jesse.  
"Dad, have you ever wanted to abandon me or kick me out?" I wondered out loud  
He gave me a look, but then replied "Never. Like I said before, I always have known who you were. Sure, I didn't want to believe it at first, but I have never wanted to get rid of you." My father said in all honesty. "Why are you asking me this, Kurt?"  
"Jesse's parents... They, well, they basically left him at the family home with no car, and almost no money." I sighed. I was waiting for Jesse to tell him, but I guess it was better I did.  
There was a pause, and my dad just shook his had, and sighed. "When did this happen to him?"

"This morning. The reason I am going with you is because Jesse is walking to the shop. He wants you to fix his car; get the parking boot off, and there was something else he wanted to ask you. I don't know what it is." I explained with pain in my voice.  
"I will help him." My dad told me at the stop light just before pulling in.

About 15 minutes later Jesse showed up. He looked warn out from walking that mile and a half.  
I smiled an inviting smile when I saw him, anyway. I ran over and gave him a hug.  
He just gave me a kiss on the cheek, because he knew how awkward I was with kissing around my dad.


	11. Chapter 10

**Jesse**

Kurt smiled as we walked over to his dad.  
"It's good to see you again Mr. Hummel." I said trying to be friendly. I knew I'd have to be friendly to get what I want.  
"Good to see you Jesse, I just wish it wasn't like this." He gestured his hand over to his office, I walked in, and Kurt followed.  
We all sat down in the chairs, and it felt sort of like a meeting in the principles office.  
"Kurt told me about your parents, and I am really sorry for you. Besides taking the boot off of your car – I can do that. What do you want me to do? How can we help you?" Mr. Hummel offered me, and he looked genuinely concerned for me, and my safety.  
"Well, I turn 18 in two weeks, 12 days to be exact, so what I want won't last long..." This was extremely awkward for me to ask, but the other people who I asked from text or phone denied me. "I know that you have a guest room in your basement, could I stay there? For only 12 days, remember."  
I glanced over, and Kurt had a wicked grin; I knew he liked this idea, but by his father's puzzled expression I wasn't sure how he felt.  
"So you are asking me to put up my son's boyfriend for two days in my basement? In the same house as his boyfriend, who also is my son?" He asked with raised eyebrows.  
"Look, Mr. Hummel, my only relative in Ohio is upstate, and well, I don't want to leave Lima. No matter how much I hate it at times. I asked other friend's but they wouldn't even let me talk to their parents they thought it was so crazy, and I bet you think the same." I hoped he picked up on the choice of words, and understood that I truly cared for his son, and that I had no where else to stay in Lima. Near Kurt.  
Kurt gave his father a pleading expression, and I think he picked up on the subtle hints in my words.  
"You have to promise me some things," Mr. Hummel said sternly  
I smiled, and nodded. "Anything!"  
"One, you have to promise that you won't do anything illegal in my house;" I will admit that in the past I have gotten drunk, and once I tried pot, but they kind of hindered my performance style, so I easily agreed to that.  
"Agreed."  
"Two, you have to promise not to make my son do anything he doesn't want to do;"  
Inside I had a nervous laugh; in the past, well, I have had the tendency to do what Mr. Hummel didn't want, but before I wasn't living at my boyfriend's house, and they weren't someone like Kurt.  
"Agreed." I said loudly. I don't know why I said that louder than before, but I did.  
"Finally," He said with a short pause, "you have to treat Kurt good." I thought about the differences between two and three, and I totally understood where he was going for.  
"So, do we have a deal?"I asked, and I felt Kurt's hand fall onto my leg, gripping it tight. He was tense and nervous.

**Burt**

Did I want to say yes? No. Did I have a real choice. No.  
I knew if I said no that Kurt would never forgive me, and I would never forgive myself. I wasn't convinced that this was true love or anything, but this was his first boyfriend, and this was a chance at something guys like my son don't get much of in this town. Also, what his parents did to him was just wrong. I'd love to meet them face to face, and ask them what the hell they were thinking. Treating their son – when he needed them the most, like a piece of trash. I just don't get how some parents work, and I am sure if my wife was still alive, she would have been with me on letting Jesse stay here. I admit my rules were a bit obvious, but that's all I really wanted from him; No illegal behavior, no pressuring my son into something he doesn't want or isn't ready for, and I want him to be good Kurt.

Well, I decided to shift my priorities a bit, I fixed Kurt's car first, and then I left my shop to the assistant manager to run for the day. He noded with a puzzled look.

I drove out to Jesse's house first, I gave him a chance to get his stuff, and to get the parking boot off his car. Naturally Kurt wanted to go with him while I worked on the car.

It was a pretty easy fix, and I just stood there for about 10 minutes waiting on Jesse and my son.

**Kurt**

A mix of emotions had flooded through me so far today, and the day has barely begun.  
By the time I was with Jesse in his room going through his stuff I was relieved and excited. I was also ready to give my dad the father of the year award. Not everyone would do what he did, and let their son's boyfriend of less than a week move in to their house But my dad trusted me, and he trusted my judgment I also trusted Jesse to follow by my dad's rules.  
"So, I don't think you are taking the whole room," I said with a laugh while sitting on his bed. His room was huge, and he had an amazing collection of books, CDs, awards, and not to mention and incredible wardrobe.  
Jesse laughed, and smiled at me. "Honestly, half of this stuff is just crap that I don't use anymore."  
I held up an anthology of Broadway songs laying next to the bed "Is this considered crap? 'Cause if it is I am totally snagging it."  
Jesse sat down beside me. My heart was sort of racing, but instead of him leaning into me, he reached behind him, and pulled out a piece of paper.  
"This is the note..." He sighed.  
I read it silently, and it was worse than the summary, but what was worse was that Jesse left out an entire part. That he would have to break up with me to get his inheritance back, and a college fund. Also he had to win regionals.  
"Jess," I started sweetly "are you going to follow through with this?"  
"What they don't know won't hurt them," He sighed, but then he got what I was really going at. I wasn't talking about our relationship, but rather Regionals. His eyes widened, and he drew closer to me.  
"I know I said it didn't matter, but yesterday... I found out that glee club is over if we don't win."I sighed. What I really was saying was 'You are in my house now! Go to my school, and we both can win!'  
"You aren't saying..." He paused. I was glad that he was catching my idea, almost like a mind reader. "Kurt, I never thought of it like that before. I could still have four nationals..." Jesse said intrigued "But wouldn't the people at your school bully you even worse?"  
I rolled my eyes at the last remark, "There will all be bullies, and one day they all will work for me, or at some place like McDonald's"  
Jesse smiled at me, and gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
"Alright, I'll talk with your dad about it, but I am going to Carmel, hopefully for the last time on Monday."  
I wrapped my arms around Jesse. I loved this plan. He pulled me closer, and we stayed in embrace for nearly a minute.  
We hurried with packing stuff, and then rushed it down to my dad who was very patiently waiting outside his car.

**Jesse**

Once we all arrived to the Hummel house Kurt basically gave me a tour of the whole place. It was small compared to my two level, a basement, and pool outside house, but it was nice, and well cozy. There were three bedrooms on the main level, Kurt's bedroom was the first, and the room really fit him; the walls were 'Wicked green',he had an extensive closet, it was almost bursting out of the doors, and strung across the walls were playbills and posters from various musicals.  
His dad's room – just across from his, but a little farther down in the hall was a little more subtle, the walls were a soft shade of tan, there were various football mementos here and there, and on his nightstand was one simple picture. A much younger Burt Hummel, a women with sea green eyes, and soft brown hair, and a very small boy- who I figured to be Kurt.

The next room I figured to be a quest room, but I was wrong. Kurt took my hand and led me into the room, and uncoverd a large object that turned out to be a grand piano.

"This whole room for a piano?" I asked, as Kurt sat down on the bench.

"Yes. It was my mom's, her prized possession When we moved to this house... "He recalled like telling me a story "well, I was a baby, and shortly after, well.. My mom died."

I knew his mom was dead, and I suddenly understood where his love of music must of came from.  
"I took up piano when I was six, I have been playing with a passion ever since. " Kurt smiled, and he took pride in his piano playing skills.  
"I play too." I said placing my hands on the keys. "My folks forced me into it. No story like yours." I said nudging him. Kurt cracked one of his killer grins. He opened the Broadway book that was placed on the piano.

I smiled as his fingers lightly touched the keys. There was so much passion in the way he played, and I followed his lead, but he was ultimately the more skilled player. 


	12. Chapter 11

**Kurt**

The day flew by so quickly, and I felt lucky for what I had. That feeling had been running through me since morning.  
"I am so sorry, I have to close up the shop and do the books." My dad explained to Jesse and I, but I know he knew that there was nothing to be sorry for. "Order pizza or something?"

He left some money on the counter, and I glanced over at Jesse. "You want to order now or later?" I asked, remembering my hunger inside. I only have had an orange and half of a turkey sandwich.

"Now." We both said smiling.

The pizza arrived rather quickly, and I was glad since I knew I was starving, and I am sure Jesse was too.  
"Hey! I know you!" The pizza guy shouted looking at me.  
My eyes widened, and I was a bit frightened. I had never met this man before in my life.  
"You were on the news last night! I only watch the news on Fridays since that's when Sue's corner is on. You were the subject."  
If I wasn't already freaked out, I was at that moment.  
"What exactly did she say?" I wondered out loud  
"Talking about why their shouldn't be inter school dating, or gay high school dating. She also said that your choir suck."

I took the pizza from this idiot, gave him the money, and didn't even bother thinking about a tip. I just walked over to Jesse, and I had a huge look of disgust on my face.  
"Jerk." He simply said to me, and patted the spot next to him on the couch.

Like he even had to do that.  
It was nice just sitting here with Jesse, and I found it kind of ironic that we were finally at peace while eating pizza. Considering what happened last time we had pizza. Well here I could kiss Jesse however much I wanted, and there would be no fuss. _Note to self: ordering pizza is better than going to Monte's _  
In vain Jesse flipped on the TV,and turned it to some movie, but we really didn't watch any of it. 

**Jesse**

Who am I to say this set up isn't sweet? Because it totally is; never mind me being kicked out. I am living with by boyfriend, if only for twelve days. Now we can get to know each other more.  
Kurt leaned into me once I turned the TV on, and began to kiss me softly.  
What started out as soft kisses turned into big passionate ones. After about 15 minutes of passionate making out. It slowed down a bit, and now Kurt was at my side breathing and heart beat fast.  
I pulled Kurt close to me, and I guess it was all of the events of the day or something, but about 10 minutes later Kurt dosed off, and I followed him shortly after.

**Burt**

It was a little awkward seeing my son laying on he couch wrapped tightly in his boyfriend's arms, and his arms on Jesse's chest. Yet I trusted them. As much as I wanted to yell and scream at Kurt I knew it would only make things bad. So I just turned the TV off, grabbed a cold slice of pizza, and headed back to my room.  
I trusted my son and his feelings for Jesse, because when Kurt feels something he feels it strong and true.

**Kurt**

I blinked at first thinking it was a dream. Laying there in Jesse's grip, but when I looked at the clock I knew it wasn't. It was indeed 12:28 AM, and I was indeed on the couch in his arms.  
"Jesse," I whispered while gently touching his face. 

He groaned, and opened his eyes, "Kurt?" He said a little groggy still. "Why are you, ugh, what time is it?"

"It's almost 12:30, I think we fell asleep while attempting to watch a movie after that wonderful, passionate, amazing, l-" Jesse cut off my string of adjectives, and I think that was a good thing, since I had like four more to go.  
"Kurt," Jesse said in a sweet tone. "let's just stay here and pretend we never woke up."  
"I like your plan." I laughed.  
I gave him a kiss on the cheek, and with the beat of his heart I fell asleep.

The next morning the sun came poring into the living room. I looked around, and my dad wasn't up yet. I was kind of glad that we were the first ones up, and I hoped that he wouldn't interrogate me about how he found me when he walked in.  
"Jess," I said a bit loudly tapping on his shoulder.

Jesse blinked his eyes, and sat up. I'd of liked to think that waking up to my face would be a good way to wake up, but I am probably just flattering myself.

**Jesse**

Sunday was a great day. Nothing really good or bad happened that day, but I was with Kurt most of it, so it was amazing in that respect.  
Then Monday. Things can't last forever.  
It was what I thought to be my last day at Carmel, I was just going to say my good byes, but that plan quickly went down the drain.  
"See, there is a problem with this whole plan," Shelby said with a laugh. "you can't transfer yourself to a new school! You are still a minor!"

That thought never really occurred to me.  
"Also you can never win back your parents." There was a certain look of joy in her eyes as she spoke. "Since you are off Vocal Adrenaline You missed practice on Friday, and you know your contract. Being gone is technically being late."  
"In 10 days I am 18!" I told her with a decaffeinate tone in my voice. "Regionals are in 15 days. I will have a whole school week to practice. And maybe I find the music from Kurt. I am only trying this so I will have my family's college fund. Because you and I both know, no matter how talented you are almost no one from Lima gets scholarships for music. Even if you win Nationals. In the past three years only four scholarships were given out. I'm not stupid."  
I made her kind of speechless, but her next words were spoken with certain rage. "You are nothing in this school with out show choir. I just ruined your social status and your future." She paused, and had a small grin. "Is your boyfriend enough now?"

**Kurt**

Mercedes was the only one I dared to tell about Jesse moving in. Of course I thought everyone would find out tomorrow when he came to school. Then I got a text from him in drama. I quickly glanced over at my phone, and saw that Shelby basically crushed out whole plan. I would reply, but soon we started line reading, and I was sure Mrs. Lawrence would notice it.

At Glee that day Mr. Shue pulled me aside before practice.  
"Kurt, is everything alright with you?" He asked me with concern in his eyes.

"It will always be like this; this is just a heightened time." I said rolling my eyes. "I will always, for the rest of my high school life be the gay kid. Now that I am dating someone only makes me feel better, and them feel fueled" I left him speechless for a few moments.

"Kurt," He looked into my eyes, "are you sure about this relationship? He was using Rachel after all."

"Did you know Jesse's parents abandoned him.. because he was gay? And that my dad let him live in our basement until he turns 18 – in 10 days?"  
Again I left him speechless Maybe these too facts were a little too hard to stomach, but they were the cruel facts of high school.  
"Kurt, if you ever need someone to talk to. I'm here and s-" I cut him off, since what he said really was no use to me.

"Mrs. Pillsbury, I know. I hear it all the time, but no one here really will get it." My eyes were burning with a cold fire.

"I understand." Mr. Shue said with an honest nod. I think he knew for once he couldn't help everyone, and make the outcasts feel special. This was something that was me and Jesse. We were the only ones in this relationship, and the only ones facing the criticisms


	13. Chapter 12

**Jesse**

I hate to admit it, but Shelby was somewhat right. I was nothing without Vocal Adrenaline; I was an unpopular outcast now. But unlike Kurt, I had no where to turn, and now I basically only had two friends at Carmel. Everyone else hated me now, or it was awkward with them.

That day I did leave just as school got out. It was the first time that I ever had done so. This was also the first in many long drives from Carmel back to Kurt's house.  
I spent an alright hour alone at the house. I decided I needed to work a little on making my 'room' feel like home even though I was only going to be here for 10 more days. This set up still just didn't feel good.  
My first step was working on organizing all my products in the bathroom. I had multiple daily and weekly skin and hair routines that I strive to keep up. I call it making a star product out of myself. I think that was one of my parents first suspicions, but I told them that even action movie stars get facials.  
Quickly my many books and compilations were ordered by theme, and my laptop sat safely on a small desk next to my beloved iPod touch and cell phone.

**Rachel**

This is worse now. I know what's going on here since I am an avid social networker, and Jesse being the spy that he is for got to delete me from his friends lists! So I saw his status update, and while "Ne_w home. New perspective. New love?" _may not mean much to some, and seem like a sappy teen status, but I happen to live relatively close to Jesse's home, and on Sunday Jesse's car was gone, but his parent's cars were still there. So what could that status mean?  
Well Kurt's latest status gave me a little bit of a clue. "I think it's great spending the whole day with someone you care about so. -heart-" Now, when you couple those statuses together it smells fishy! Whatever is up here I am going to find out, and Jesse will not be the one having the last laugh. No one messes with Rachel Berry, makes a fool of her, and gets away with it!

**Will **

How can I help Kurt when he is so stubborn? And the worst part is he is probably right. There is no one in the town for him really to relate to. Our town's most successful gay person is David Billards... He runs a local karaoke bar.. That holds Lady Gaga look alike contests each week. Not much of a role model. Maybe Kurt is right. Maybe Jesse is what he needs, but I don't know how hard it will hit them if Jesse ends up breaking his heart. If it turns out anything like what's in my head it will not end well. 

**Kurt**

Mercedes, Tina, and I all walked out together as usual. It was good to feel normalcy when everything else is so strange (yet wonderful) and new.  
"Kurt, there is something different. I can tell." Tina said as we walked.  
"Oh, really?" I said trying to hide or stall the truth. "Yeah, this is a new outfit. I got it on Friday. You like?"

"Yes, I like it, but that's not it. It's something deeper. So what's up?" She replied, giving one of her killer glares.

I really didn't want to tell another person, but I figured as long as Tina didn't tell Artie it was safe with her. And I knew that ever since Friday those two were on rocky grounds.. again. "

"Well," I bit down on my lips. "there is something new, but you can't tell anyone. Jesse, his parents.. well they basically left him alone while they went on vacation. And gave him an ultimatum. All because he is dating me. All because he is gay. Well, I went to my dad, and he let Jesse move into our basement until he turns 18. That's in 10 days." I admitted.  
Tina looked at me in shock. "I won't tell anyone." She promised. "Wow, that sucks for him. But I would guess that's kind of cool for you." She said simply.

I smiled knowing that she understood me.

I waved goodbye to the girls as I got to my car and climbed in. "See you tomorrow!" I called out from my car with a small wave.

When I arrived home no one was upstairs, but Jesse's car was here, so I figured he must be in the basement.

I walked down the stairs, and then knocked on the door. Jesse opened the door with a smile.  
"Hey," He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder. "did your day suck as bad as mine?"

I laughed a bit. "Well, now you know what it's like to be me. Unpopular. But I guess I kinda have it better... At McKinley I have Glee, and a few friends. You have no place and only a couple semi-friends there..." I then wrapped my arms around Jesse feeling like he needed a hug.  
"Thanks, Kurt." He sighed. "Did you get the music? That might be a bit of a pick me up." He pulled away from me, and gestured for me to come into the basement.

"Actually, I did." I had a huge smile showing on my face. "But you will probably have to rehearse on your own considering I'm a major countertenor. Or in some cases I can sing soprano with no fault."

Jesse smiled at me, and took the music. "I'm always open to harmonizing."

"You know," I said walking around the basement and into the bathroom. "I thought I'd never meet another guy who has as many beauty products as I do. We're tied." I had a grin of amusement and a bit of a pleased look too. I knew there were more reasons I liked Jesse.

"Oh," Jesse turned to face me. "well, for my 18th birthday my parents were going to surprise me with Wicked tickets. The tour is coming to Cincinnati, yes, I know it's a 2 hour drive. But there are 4 tickets. Third row. And it's Wicked."

I laughed. "YES!" I shouted. "Do you have any idea how many times yes? I think I can stand a 2 hour car ride with you, and whoever the other two people are." I figured that no way my dad would let us go up alone, and as much as he _hates _musicals he would be going with us. I also fully wanted to force Mercedes to go. It would prove to her that Dreamgirls isn't the only good musical. Also there was the opportunity of taunting this in front of Rachel; even if she got tickets they couldn't be as prime as these! And it would be my third time seeing Wicked.

**Jesse**

Let me explain the Wicked tickets. Like idiots my parents gave me the passwords to their emails since sometimes they were clueless with working stuff. Regularly I check their email, and when I found the four Wicked tickets I knew that they were my birthday gift, and I sure as hell knew that I wouldn't get them if I hadn't known their password.

I took Kurt's hand and looked at him, "Hey, how about practicing those songs? The piano room?".  
He smiled at me, "Yes." he replied simply.

We walked upstairs hand in hand, and the music in my other hand. 


	14. Chapter 13

**Kurt**

The statement is easy to make that I am pretty much wrapped around Jesse's fingers. He got me totally submitted into his spell. When I sat next to Jesse at the piano it was – in my opinion more romantic than any conventional date. His wonderful voice basically serenading me made me swoon, and if I wasn't so focused on the playing I would have been all over him.  
"I want to hear how it sounds with harmony," He looked at me, and stroked his hand on mine.  
"Alright," I said looking into his eyes. Then I realized several moments had gone by and I wasn't moving my fingers to play, or had my eyes on the music. My eyes were locked into Jesse's. I shook my head. "Right, from the top."

I began to play the intro to the song Bohemian Rhapsody. I found it funny, ironic I guess that I didn't have a solo in this song. Or that I didn't get a solo in Somebody To Love (the whole reason we are doing Queen amazing. That song was amazingly revived at Sectionals). Maybe they didn't the cliché of the gay kid singing a solo in Queen, but I digress.

Normally I'd just play over Finn and Rachel's solos, but Jesse decided to sing the parts marked off as Finn's. So I followed him, and sang Rachel's solos.

When the song ended I smiled at Jesse. This was the first time we had ever sung together. Our voices meshed really well. This was also the first time I ever had sung with anyone else in this room. Actually, the last time I sang in this room was when I was seven and just learning to play piano, me and my mom sang Tomorrow from Annie together... That was just one year before she was gone.  
I thought a bit about what she would think about Jesse and our relationship; what she would say about it. I think she would approve of it. At least I do. She used to always tell me "If it makes you feel happy, go for it."

"Kurt," Jesse said snapping a finger in front of my face. "are you alright? It seemed like you snapped out."

I nodded. "I just spaced out. Thinking." I replied. "Want to run it again?"

**Burt**

When I came home there was a sound of singing that could easily be heard once I entered the house. The two voices – Kurt and Jesse's were coming from my wife's old room.  
It was kind of amazing. As much as my son loves music he hardly sings around the house, actually, it's more around me.  
I wanted to talk to them, but figured I shouldn't interrupt, and I should just sit out in the living room, and when they were done they would come out. I'm not a pushover, I just know not to mess with Kurt and his music.

Sure enough they knew I was here, and stopped.

**Jesse**

"My dad's home." He had a bit of a sigh to his voice as he said that.

"Alright," I replied. "we'll say hello, and work in the other songs."

It felt good to be back singing, and Kurt wasn't kidding me when he said he could sing soprano without fault. I was a bit **envious**, but I am perfectly fine with my current range.

"We'll see." He just said simply. "Let's go."

He lead me by the hand out to the living room where his dad was sitting on the couch.

"Listen," His dad said looking at us squarely. "the day before Jesse's birthday I got tickets to a basketball game in Cincinnati, and I know neither of you are big on sports, but I-" I stopped him right there, it was the perfect opportunity to tell him about the Wicked tickets.

"Actually, I want to go to Cincinnati, but not for the game. Before, well, they abandoned me my parents got four tickets to Wicked on tour's Cincinnati stop." I had a smile on my face as I added the next part. "It's the day before my birthday."

"Well!" Kurt was most pleased by this, but I secretly think he was a bit upset his dad (who doesn't really like musicals) wasn't going with us to Wicked. "This works out perfect!"

His dad laughed a bit, and just smiled for a second. "Well, I guess it does work out perfect."

_For once_... I thought thinking about the past few days. Not even a week, and how much had happened. Yeah, I'm a fast moving guy, but this? I would put this week in top best and top worst week of my life.

**OOS:**

**Yes, this is a short chapter. I have lots of things going on, and I won't be updating everyday for a short period, but expect at least 3 chapters a week. **

**I also have writers block.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Kurt**

Rachel Berry is intrusive, annoying, clueless, and an attention hog. And those facts just became even more axiomatic tonight on Facebook.

It all started with a post on my wall from the one and only Rachel.

"_kurt! Are u okkkk? Whaaats really goinggg on withhh u 2?!i still say hes nooooo goooddd!!! he broke my hearts!!hes notttt finnn!"_ I rolled my eyes while reading this for two reasons, the first being Rachel's total disregard for the English language; it is disgusting she has straight A's. The second reason was for her total invasion into my personal life.  
_"Rachel. Why is this any of your business? You can say whatever you think about him, but I still feel the same for him, and Finn is in the past." _

The last words I typed reassured that Finn was no longer what I wanted, and I was sure. It was Jesse who I now had feelings for.

Within seconds Rachel replied to me. That girl seriously has no life.  
_"i am in gleee!! U are innn glee! Heee goees to thee competitionnnns schoool!!!i learned the hard way thaaat u cant trusttt himm!"_

Did she think it was cute typing like that? And did she honestly see this as her place, but then again if it were two other people I'd want to know also. So, fair is fair.

"_Well, I guess you deserve part of the story. I have been too vague. I do honestly see Jesse as a person I can trust, and I know the whole story where you are involved. And soon, 10 days to be exact this all will change." _ I did exactly what I wanted to. Keep that sense of mystery, and still give some information. Well, it wasn't enough for Rachel.

"_Whaaaat will happen innn 10 dayyys???u needdd to telll me!u are fallling forr himmm like I did!kurt hes no gooddd!"_

I sighed. Did I have to reply? Well, it would be less emotional telling it to her on Facebook, but it still would be awkward, and Rachel has such a big mouth.

"_He will be coming to McKinley. And I am falling for the real him, not some act he is putting on, and someone not afraid to face the consequences for it."_ I wasn't going to tell Rachel until it was absolutely necessary where Jesse was living.

Rachel's next reply surprised me, partly because she wasn't murdering the English language, but mostly because of how real she was.

"I thought I was falling for the real him too, but it was just an act, and how do you know him going to McKinley won't be even more of an act? I can see you're blinded by this lust, but you were the one who made me see the light, and now you are blinded by his games. Kurt, get a grip!"

That honestly made me think, because she had a point there, but the way Jesse wasn't afraid of his parents still told me that he wasn't as bad as Rachel said.

"I think I see your point, but if it fails; let it be my fail." And with that last message I logged off, and laid down on my bed, my mind was reeling.

**Jesse**

I did read the whole conversation that Kurt and Rachel had, and it made me feel like a total ass. And I don't admit to that feeling often in a bad way; it used to be my whole personality. But now I feel like a real ass because Rachel was pretty right. I _do_ go to Carmel, McKinley's lead competition, I _did _do the same thing to Rachel, I met her in one incident, and made her feel (thought I didn't feel it) a big sense of attraction, and I _did _tell Rachel that she was now knowing the real me.

So, I felt the need to tell Kurt that Rachel was right, but she was also wrong. She has all her facts straight, but she didn't know the intentions with Kurt.

I rushed up the stairs, and to the door to his room. I knocked lightly on it; hoping for his answer to be quick.

"If it's my dad, no, I didn't use all the hot water running my nightly routine; if it's Jesse I suppose," He paused for a moment. "I suppose that you have something to say, and in that case come in, but I must warn you that I am running a skin treatment now."

I cracked a small smile, and slowly opened the door. I saw Kurt sitting on his bed with a paper strip on his forehead, and white cream on the bridge of his nose. There was Lady Gaga blasting on his iHome, and once I entered he quickly reached, and paused the song.

"So, I suppose that you read what Rachel said..." Kurt's face was a bit upset. Actually it was more disappointment.

"Listen, Kurt, I have to tell you Rachel does have a point, I haven't always had good intentions, but I do with you. Would almost all my stuff be in your basement if I didn't truly care for you?" I walked closer to Kurt, and smiled. "I did lie to Rachel, I lied to her in so many ways that they can't be counted, and I do have the habit, if the relationship is real or not; I always fall in the same pattern. People fall into my web, and get swallowed by the ideas of romance and me." I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, and sighed.

"Jesse, I want you to take me to Carmel, let me see for myself. And I want it to be tomorrow so Shelby doesn't know." When Kurt said that I was a bit shocked.

"Why?" That was all I could think to say, but I knew why he said that. He wanted to be able to fully trust me, and maybe know a little bit of from where I come from.

"Because, as adorable, sweet, and romantic as you are; you admit it yourself that you are a known liar."

I was a bit confused still, but I knew completely where he was coming from. If I was him I wouldn't trust me, and I gotta say that Kurt is smarter than the others. Usually when people have suspicions they won't say anything, but he just came out and said it.

"Fine, but what are you going to do all day? It's not like you can enroll in Carmel, and I'm a senior, you can't just follow me around all day."

"Well, I didn't plan that out, but what if I just went to random classes. Pretended I was a student from another state, and was checking out the Ohio schools?" Kurt had a nervous laugh as he said that. He really didn't know what he was doing, but knew what he wanted to do.

"How about you go into Shelby's office with me after school? Watch her kick me out of practice, and totally hate me."

"Oh, alright." He sighed. "And I would kiss you now, but I have my cleansing agent on my nose now, and pore reducing strips on my forehead. So, you'll just have to settle for a hug."

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, and pulled me tighter to him. And even though he told me no kisses I just couldn't resist it. I gave him a few light kisses on his neck, and then pulled away from him.

**Kurt**

The time I spent at McKinley was mostly in a daze trying to think up that dream I had of Jesse last night again. I won't go into details of that dream, but it was wild and passionate.

I was also anxious about going to Carmel that afternoon, and I realized that I'd probably have to skip my last period to make it there in time, but I was glad a bit. PE is my worst subject, and you wouldn't believe all the crap I get in the locker rooms. It ranges from "Hey fag! Don't look at my dick!" ( but in actuality I had no care for any of those men in the shower. Sure, their bodies were chiseled and muscular, but their personalties were the ugliest I had ever known.) to "What the fuck is a fag like you doing in PE? Like staring at my ass? Go sing a song!" Well, the reason I was in PE was because of my dad, and if it wasn't for my shear desire to make him happy I would of dropped PE in a heartbeat, and took something like cooking or photography.

As the bell dismissed the students from their classes (mine being history) I snuck out of the school, and to the parking lot where my car sat.

I felt so guilty right then, but great too. As many times of dreaming of skipping PE I never truly had the fortitude to do so.

As I drove to Carmel my thoughts instantly went to Jesse whenever my iPod played a love song. Man, did I have it bad, and at that moment I thought _If I find out Jesse is a liar a little of me will die inside._

When I arrived at Carmel school was still in session, but there were only five minutes to the school day left. I boldly walked into the school, and began heading to the auditorium, and when that bell that dismissed the day rang I would be in Shelby's office. At least that was my plan.

**Shelby**

Well, what a surprise! The gay celebrity couple of Ohio graced me with their presence that day!

Less than 30 seconds after the bell rang I was confronted by that Kurt boy.

"Well, fancy seeing you here. If you are looking for your boyfriend you should know that he is no longer in Vocal Adrenaline. I hope you are happy that you got 'your' Jesse kicked off the team and out of his home!" He gave me a cold glare as a spoke.

Then, Kurt's boyfriend – my former star stood next to him.

"Good day, Shelby." He said with a half smile, and a bit of a snort.

"Jesse, can you and your boyfriend just leave me alone? I have a practice to run. And God knows that these kids need every minute of it. Without you it is hard." I smiled, and seeing the anger in the two boy's eyes was great. It wasn't my fault Jesse was such an idiot; if he would just dumb that scrawny little male soprano I would gladly let Jesse back in. And if he came back he could get his UCLA back, his family back, and his old life back. But, no. Jesse had to be his stubborn teenage male drama queen self.

"Shelby," Kurt said giving me a cold look that was laughable. A cold look is hard to achieve when wearing a long sweater with light purple, almost pink details, and skinny jeans.

"Ms. Corcoran, please. I only let my students call me by my first name."

"Ms. Corcoran," There was now a sense of mocking in his voice. "you are losing a lot here with Jesse. It will be fun beating you at Regionals, and taking State, and then finally Nationals."

The Hummel boy gave a little wave, and then an eye roll. He took Jesse's hand, and walked off.

_Finally they are gone. They'll be sorry when we beat them._

Then, I just had to smile in delight as I walked into my office as Kyle Deans – one of Jesse's old flames stopped to talk with him.

**Jesse**

When Kyle stopped us my heart dropped. _This can only be bad..._ I thought.

See Kyle was my first boyfriend, first a lot of things for a matter of a fact, and when I dumped him he has had a vendetta against me.

"Well, look at this!" Kyle said staring down Kurt.

"I see a man who wears too much makeup. And that comes from a boy who wears foundation, and a hint of mascara when his lashes don't look right." Kurt had his usual sass as he spoke.

"So, you have another one Jesse? Was he gay already or did you awaken his true feelings?"

I wanted to punch the ass now.

"He was when we met." I simply put, as I subconsciously rubbed Kurt's leg. "Now move along. I hope you are having fun at being the male lead! Your voice doesn't have enough power for 'Highway' so I hope Shelby has some new songs up her sleeves.

Kyle just rolled his eyes, and gave Kurt a sympathetic look, then he walked off.

"Who was that guy?" Kurt asked me as we walked to our cars.

"Ex." I simply said, because I didn't want to give him the whole story.

"What did he mean by that 'was he already gay' line?"

"Well," Kurt was forcing me practically to dig up all the old skeletons in my closet. "I have dated a lot of guys in the past..."

**OOS: **

**See! I did it! I overcame my terrible writers block. Finals and stuff are coming up, so please don't nag me for chapters. This time of year wears the creativity out of me!**

**The way Rachel types is bases off of this annoying girl from my school.  
**


End file.
